


Lazy Sundays

by Ismene_Jane



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Happy Sex, James Flint Appreciation Week, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, OT3, Oral Sex, Post-Series, Sex, cause they need their own tag, james flint's thighs, just my boys enjoying each other, shmoopiness, so much love, treasure island doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismene_Jane/pseuds/Ismene_Jane
Summary: John wakes up to one of his favorite sights.





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into the Black Sails fandom. I love these three so much and I wanted to get something out there for Flint appreciation week. 
> 
> This is shamelessy pro-Silver and also pro-all three of them. If that's not your bag, then cool, but maybe don't check this out? Completely un-beta'd. I did this quickly and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The sunlight drifted into John’s consciousness as he slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes. He became aware of the world in a flurry of senses: the feel of Thomas’ right arm slung over his chest, James’ strong thighs tangled in his own; the smell of their bedroom in their house (and wasn’t that a revelation? Something that John could call his own. Something he could be proud of after a lifetime of pain and regret and loneliness and acting only in his own interests), which was a heady mix of musk and ink and morning breath and _belonging_ ; the taste of their sweat and cum still lingering in his mouth; the sound of Thomas’ soft snores and James’ steady (and heavy) breathing.

And finally, when he slowly blinked his eyes open, the sight of James Silver. The man who had taken his name—as he had become John Hamilton and Thomas had become Thomas McGraw—after John had come back to Savannah to burn that hellish plantation to the ground and beg forgiveness.

John never thought he’d grow tired of staring at James’ countenance. His fierceness had mellowed in the years that they’d settled together. He smiled more often, and almost always when he slept. He was smiling now; the slight uptick of his lips pulled on his freckles and made the lashes against his cheek even more soft and enticing.

John started to count freckles. He often was the first to wake (he often joked that it was due to the fact that his lovers were much more advanced in years than he. To this, James would respond, “Little shit,” with fire and tenderness in his eyes, whereas Thomas would just vigorously demonstrate the benefits of _years_ of experience), and he was very used to spending the time lazily admiring whichever of his two lover-husbands that he was facing. Counting James’ freckles, and the lines around Thomas’ dear eyes were his favorite pastimes.

He was reaching into the hundreds when he became aware that he was being watched. He studiously ignored the emerald eyes he knew were open and taking John in in turn. He did indulge himself by running a slow hand down James’ flank. Starting at his waist and dragging his hand down his side to his ass, then his thighs. He let his hand rest there, feeling the strength and power of James flow into him. His captain was wonderfully made.

“Good morning,” James mumbled, scooting closer so he could bury his face in John’s neck.

“Mmmmmm,” John moaned, appreciatively. He pulled James even closer by the thigh, snuggling them until they were flush against each other. Thomas began to stir, but sleepily just further insinuated himself into John and James and relaxed back into sleep.

“Time is it?” James asked from the vicinity of John’s shoulder. John laughed, careful not to jostle Thomas too much.

“It’s Sunday,” he soothed. “Doesn’t matter what time it is.”

James made a curious affirmative sound. “Then why’re you awake?”

“Just watching you,” John replied. He didn’t think he’d ever tire from the warm flush he got from being able to communicate his pleasures and desires so freely. He was so so thankful for these men and the power they had over his heart and tongue. It had taken years, but Thomas and James had coaxed him from his fear of abandonment, of his emotions being used against him. The freedom to say anything he wanted and to know that it would never be held against him was heady and wonderful.

James smiled and he was so close that John could feel it bloom onto his own skin. The flush deepened, making him feel syrupy with love and desire.

“Watching me sleep?” James intoned playfully. “You do that a lot. A man might get ideas.”

John snorted, indelicately. This finally and decisively woke Thomas from his slumber.

“It’s far too early,” he griped. His voice was rough from sleep and use. John flushed remembering the night before when Thomas had taken him down his throat, just holding him there until he shook himself to a powerful orgasm. He could feel his cock begin to take interest, as it was so quick to do in the mornings.

…To be fair, it was always quick to take interest when James and Thomas were concerned. They could get him halfway there just by looking his way across a crowded room, the heat in their eyes stoking the fire inside him that never completely extinguished.

“Sorry, love,” James quipped, not sorry at all. “John and I were just discussing which parts of my body he finds most compelling.”

“All of it.” John didn’t miss even one beat.

Both Thomas and James laughed at that, pulling John impossibly closer.   
  
“I’d argue the point,” Thomas rasped, “but I’m inclined to agree with you, Mr. Hamilton.”

James began to harden in earnest at the epithet. He always did so whenever they used their chosen last names.

“Stoppit,” he slurred. John could feel the flush of James’ embarrassment as it spread into his chest.

“No,” he countered. “There’s too much there. Your flush for example. I fucking love it when you turn red for me, for _us_.” He moved his hand from James’ thigh to his rapidly hardening cock. “I love how you can hide nothing. I love your freckles and your eyes and your strength and—”

James cut off his ramblings but kissing them off of his tongue. James maneuvered them so that he was on top of John, his cock lazily thrusting against John’s abdomen while he plundered John’s mouth with his tongue.

John let himself get lost for awhile. The only sensations that were important were James’ hair tangled in his hands, James’ mouth on his own, the awareness of James’ restrained power. All for him.

At that thought, he broke their kiss, gasping for air. He flung out his hand with a breathless, “Thomas!”

His hand was immediately gripped with the elegant yet callused hand of his blonde lover. “I’m here, love.” John turned to look at Thomas as James scraped his teeth down the side of his neck. The gray-blue eyes stared back at him with love and comfort. Thomas leaned forward to kiss John thoroughly, one hand clasping John’s, the other busy where it stroked his impressive length. “I’m right here.”

John’s torso was suddenly cold when James lunged over the side of the bed to retrieve the oil they kept on the little table James had made for them. John knew what James was up to without having to take his eyes off of Thomas’, keeping them open even as Thomas gave John his fingers to suck on, the taste of Thomas’ precum tart and perfect on his tongue.

“Fuck,” James groaned, reaching down to press two fingers steadily into John. “You’re still okay from last night?” The worry and care in his voice turned John on even more.

“Yesssssss,” he hissed, letting Thomas’ fingers fall from his lips. Thomas went back to fisting his own cock, content to watch. “Please, James. Just slide into me. Want to feel you.”

Thomas chuckled as James’ entire body jerked at the words. “Yes dear, give the poor boy what he needs.” John smiled at him, using their clasped hands as leverage to pull Thomas close enough to kiss.

“The two of you are going to kill me,” James grumbled, slicking up his cock with oil.

“You love it,” Thomas said, just as John said, “You love us.”

“Yes, and yes,” James rasped, pushing carefully into John.

“Ah! Fuck! James! YES!” John couldn’t help the words spilling from him as James seated himself fully inside him. He never felt more complete than when he was filled with either James’ or Thomas’. 

James began to move, slowly. The thrust and drag against John’s prostate made him see stars. His cock was steadily leaking, pressed flush against his stomach. James leaned over him, pressing their chests together and making John feel safe, and whole. James’ lips sucked on his earlobe as he brought John closer and closer to the brink. He could feel Thomas’ breath in his ear and feel Thomas’ eyes on where he and James were joined.

“That’s it,” Thomas panted. “You’re doing so well, darling.” John practically vibrated with the praise. He felt like he was going to burst from pleasure and happiness. “Now you just need to come for us. Come on, beautiful boy, for _us._ ”

That did it. John felt like a star, bursting into a nebula in the expanse of their love. He cried out his love and felt James’ rhythm falter as he thrust deep and hard, chasing his own pleasure. Thomas captured John’s mouth once more, kissing him sloppily as he came in thick spurts. John lazily scooped some of their combined release onto his fingers and fed it to James. James was straining, now, his eyes screwed tight as he sucked hard on John’s fingers, coming deep inside him.

They collapsed together, James still inside John, Thomas circling them with his strong arms. And John knew he could die, right then, happier and more in love than he ever thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos=Joy  
> Comments=More fics for this fandom. :) 
> 
> xxoo


End file.
